Northfield, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Atlantic |government_footnotes = |government_type = City |governing_body = City Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Erland Chau (R, term ends December 31, 2019)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 21, 2017. |leader_title1 = Municipal clerk |leader_name1 = Mary CanesiOffice of the Municipal Clerk, City of Northfield. Accessed July 16, 2013. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = March 21, 1905 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 8.918 |area_land_km2 = 8.816 |area_water_km2 = 0.102 |area_total_sq_mi = 3.444 |area_land_sq_mi = 3.404 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.040 |area_water_percent = 1.15 |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Northfield city, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 16, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Northfield city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed January 16, 2012. |population_total = 8624 |population_rank = 266th of 566 in state 10th of 23 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 15, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 978.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 2533.7 |population_density_rank = 247th of 566 in state 6th of 23 in county |population_est = 8410 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 23 |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08225Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 14, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed October 29, 2013. |area_code = 609Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Northfield, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 29, 2013. |area_code_type = Area code |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400152950American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed October 29, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885324US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Northfield is a city in Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city's population was 8,624, reflecting an increase of 899 (+11.6%) from the 7,725 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 420 (+5.7%) from the 7,305 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed December 24, 2014. Northfield was incorporated as a city by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 21, 1905, from portions of Egg Harbor Township.Honeyman, Abraham Van Doren. [https://books.google.com/books?id=nOkkAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA208 Index-analysis of the Statutes of New Jersey, 1896-1909: Together with References to All Acts, and Parts of Acts, in the 'General Statutes' and Pamphlet Laws Expressly Repealed: and the Statutory Crimes of New Jersey During the Same Period], p. 208. New Jersey Law Journal Publishing Company, 1910. Accessed September 11, 2015. A portion of Egg Harbor Township was transferred to Northfield in 1931, and then reverted to Egg Harbor Township in 1933.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 70. Accessed March 26, 2012. The city calls itself the "Gateway to the Shore", just over the bridge from the beaches, and is located about west of Atlantic City, bordering the municipalities of Pleasantville, Egg Harbor Township and Linwood.Home page, City of Northfield. Accessed April 11, 2012.Areas touching Northfield, MapIt. Accessed August 13, 2015. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 3.444 square miles (8.918 km2), including 3.404 square miles (8.816 km2) of land and 0.040 square miles (0.102 km2) of water (1.15%). Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the city include Bakersville and Dolphin.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 21, 2015. The borough borders Linwood and Pleasantville.Areas touching Northfield, MapIt. Accessed May 21, 2017. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006–2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $70,980 (with a margin of error of +/- $5,377) and the median family income was $78,727 (+/- $5,763). Males had a median income of $57,027 (+/- $4,611) versus $45,757 (+/- $6,595) for females. The per capita income for the city was $30,675 (+/- $2,461). About 2.5% of families and 3.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.8% of those under age 18 and 5.9% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Northfield city, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 16, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 7,725 people, 2,824 households, and 2,109 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,254.9 people per square mile (869.6/km2). There were 2,922 housing units at an average density of 852.9 per square mile (328.9/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 91.52% White, 2.65% African American, 0.10% Native American, 2.50% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 1.81% from other races, and 1.33% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.38% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Northfield city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 16, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Northfield city, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 16, 2013. There were 2,824 households out of which 35.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.6% were married couples living together, 11.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.3% were non-families. 21.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.11. In the city the age distribution of the population shows 25.5% under the age of 18, 4.4% from 18 to 24, 29.6% from 25 to 44, 22.7% from 45 to 64, and 17.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 90.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $56,875, and the median income for a family was $62,896. Males had a median income of $43,227 versus $30,227 for females. The per capita income for the city was $25,059. About 4.4% of families and 5.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.5% of those under age 18 and 10.8% of those age 65 or over. Parks and recreation Northfield is home to Birch Grove Park, which covers of heavily wooded land dotted with stocked fresh water fishing lakes. Birch Grove Park features over 50 campsites, exercise and nature trails, a bandstand and an extensive children's playground.Birch Grove Park & Family Campground, City of Northfield. Accessed April 11, 2012. Northfield features a large bird sanctuary, dedicated to remaining open space in perpetuity.Russell, Thomas. "SCHOOL BOARD'S SALE OF PROPERTY TO MEAN REVENUE FOR NORTHFIELD", The Press of Atlantic City, November 8, 1997. Accessed November 19, 2013. "The city also owns a neighboring property that was deed restricted several years ago for use as a bird sanctuary." Government Local government Northfield operates under the City form of New Jersey municipal government, led by a Mayor and a seven-member City Council, who are chosen in partisan elections held each year in the November general election. A Mayoral election is held every four years. The City Council consists of six members elected from wards to three-year terms on a staggered basis with two seats up for election each year, and one member elected at-large to a four-year term in office.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 13. , the Mayor of Northfield is Republican Erland Chau, whose term of office ends December 31, 2019. Members of the City Council are Council President Greg Dewees (R, 2nd Ward, 2019), President Pro Tempore Cliff Murray Jr. (R, 1st Ward, 2018), Jeffrey Lischin (R, 1st Ward, 2019), Jim T. O'Neill (R, 1st Ward, 2017), Frank Perri Jr. (D, At Large, 2017), Nick Piergiovanni (R, 1st Ward, 2017) and James Travagline (R, 2nd Ward, 2018).Northfield City Council, City of Northfield. Accessed June 15, 2016.2017 Municipal User Friendly Budget, City of Northfield. Accessed May 21, 2017.Municipal Government, Atlantic County, New Jersey. Accessed May 18, 2017.General Election Results - November 8, 2016, Atlantic County, New Jersey. Accessed January 30, 2017.General Election November 3, 2015 Official Results, Atlantic County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed June 14, 2016.General Election Results - November 4, 2014 Official Results, Atlantic County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed June 14, 2016. In the November 2014 general election, Republican Erland Chau was chosen to fill the balance of the mayoral seat expiring December 31, 2015. Jerry McGee had been appointed by the council in February 2014 to fill the seat on an interim basis after Democrat Vince Mazzeo had resigned to take a seat in the New Jersey General Assembly.Marino, Suzzane. "Northfield voters go Republican", The Current, November 5, 2014. Accessed February 8, 2015. "Erland Chau is the new mayor in Northfield outpacing challenger Paul Utts 1,353 to 986. He takes over as soon as he can be sworn in and current Northfield Mayor Jerry McGee's term in office will end as he was appointed to fill the mayor's seat since February after former Mayor Vince Mazzeo began his term in the New Jersey Assembly." The city council chose Jeff Lischin in December 2014 to fill the vacant council seat of Erland Chau expiring in December 2016. Lischin will serve on an interim basis until the November 2015 general election, at which time the voters will select a candidate to serve the balance of the unexpired term.Schenk, Craig D. "Lischin appointed to Northfield City Council", Ocean City Sentinel, December 11, 2014. Accessed February 8, 2015. "City Council has chosen real estate agent Jeff Lischin to replace Erland Chau representing the city's 1st Ward after Chau was elected mayor in November. Lischin, 45, and his wife, Margot, have two children who attend Northfield Community Middle School. He will serve until November, when he would have to seek re-election to the final year of the unexpired term. The winner of that election would serve until Dec. 31, 2016, when the victor in the 2016 election assumes the seat for a full three-year term." In November 2015, Lischin was elected to serve the balance of the term. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 5,610 registered voters in Northfield Township, of which 1,331 (23.7% vs. 30.5% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 1,801 (32.1% vs. 25.2%) were registered as Republicans and 2,473 (44.1% vs. 44.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 5 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Atlantic, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 24, 2014. Among the township's 2010 Census population, 65.1% (vs. 58.8% in Atlantic County) were registered to vote, including 85.9% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 76.6% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 2,077 votes (49.3% vs. 57.9% countywide), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 2,059 votes (48.9% vs. 41.1%) and other candidates with 40 votes (0.9% vs. 0.9%), among the 4,214 ballots cast by the township's 5,923 registered voters, for a turnout of 71.1% (vs. 65.8% in Atlantic County).Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 24, 2014.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 2,244 votes (49.7% vs. 41.6% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 2,187 votes (48.5% vs. 56.5%) and other candidates with 44 votes (1.0% vs. 1.1%), among the 4,512 ballots cast by the township's 5,879 registered voters, for a turnout of 76.7% (vs. 68.1% in Atlantic County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 2,239 votes (52.6% vs. 46.2% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 1,940 votes (45.6% vs. 52.0%) and other candidates with 40 votes (0.9% vs. 0.8%), among the 4,253 ballots cast by the township's 5,296 registered voters, for a turnout of 80.3% (vs. 69.8% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 1,877 votes (63.2% vs. 60.0% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 950 votes (32.0% vs. 34.9%) and other candidates with 39 votes (1.3% vs. 1.3%), among the 2,971 ballots cast by the township's 5,981 registered voters, yielding a 49.7% turnout (vs. 41.5% in the county).2013 Governor: Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, January 29, 2014. Accessed December 24, 2014.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 5, 2013 General Election Results : Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, January 29, 2014. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 1,662 votes (50.7% vs. 47.7% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 1,352 votes (41.2% vs. 44.5%), Independent Chris Daggett with 183 votes (5.6% vs. 4.8%) and other candidates with 36 votes (1.1% vs. 1.2%), among the 3,281 ballots cast by the township's 5,742 registered voters, yielding a 57.1% turnout (vs. 44.9% in the county).2009 Governor: Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 24, 2014. Federal, state and county representation Northfield is located in the 2nd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 2nd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 2. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2017_CG.pdf#page=63 2017 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 21, 2017.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Education Students in public school for kindergarten through eighth grade are served by the Northfield Community Schools. As of the 2014-15 school year, the district and its two schools had an enrollment of 1,411 students and 79.4 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 17.8:1.District information for Northfield City School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016. Schools in the district (with 2014-15 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Northfield Community Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016.) are Northfield Community Elementary SchoolNorthfield Community Elementary School, Northfield Community Schools. Accessed September 12, 2014. which served 487 students in grades K-4 and Northfield Community Middle SchoolNorthfield Community Middle School, Northfield Community Schools. Accessed September 12, 2014. which served 440 students in grades 5-8.New Jersey School Directory data for the Northfield Community Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 29, 2016. Students in ninth through twelfth grades attend Mainland Regional High School, which serves students from Linwood, Northfield and Somers Point.Mainland Regional High School 2016 School Report Card, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed May 21, 2017. "Mainland is a comprehensive, four-year public high school with an enrollment of approximately 1,351 students serving the communities of Somers Point, Northfield and Linwood. Mainland is recognized as a National Blue Ribbon School of Excellence by the United States Department of Education." The high school is located in Linwood. For the 1997-98 school year, Mainland Regional High School was recognized by the United States Department of Education as a National Blue Ribbon School.Blue Ribbon Schools Program: Schools Recognized 1982-1983 through 1999-2002 (PDF), United States Department of Education. Accessed May 29, 2016. As of the 2014-15 school year, the high school had an enrollment of 1,356 students and 119.6 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 11.3:1.School data for Mainland Regional High School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 12, 2016. City public school students are also eligible to attend the Atlantic County Institute of Technology in the Mays Landing section of Hamilton TownshipFrequently Asked Questions, Atlantic County Institute of Technology. Accessed May 17, 2017. "What does it cost to attend ACIT? As a public school, there is no cost to Atlantic County residents of high school age. New Jersey Title 18A:54-20.1 entitles students the right to choose ACIT for their high school education." or the Charter-Tech High School for the Performing Arts, located in Somers Point.Profile, Charter-Tech High School for the Performing Arts. Accessed May 18, 2017. Students may also attend Holy Spirit High School, a Christian high school located in Abescon, New Jersey. Transportation Roads and highways , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Atlantic County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Atlantic County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 19, 2013. Public transportation NJ Transit offers bus transportation in the city between Ocean City and Atlantic City on the 507 and 509 routes.Atlantic County Bus / Rail Connections, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 23, 2011. Accessed November 19, 2013.South Jersey Transit Guide, Cross County Connection, as of April 1, 2010. Accessed November 19, 2013. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Northfield include: * A. R. Ammons (1926–2001), author and poet, winner of the National Book Award.Miller, Michael. "Pulitzer Prize poet will read works in O.C.", The Press of Atlantic City, June 22, 2007. Accessed August 14, 2007. "The late poet A.R. Ammons, formerly of Ocean City, Northfield and Millville, won the prestigious National Book Award." * Art Blakey (1919-1990), jazz drummer and bandleader.Schaffer, Regina. "Art Blakey will be remembered by Keith Hollis band, Jazz Vespers in Atlantic City Sunday", The Press of Atlantic City, January 14, 2014. Accessed May 21, 2017. "Hollis, an Atlantic City native, was only 6 years old when Blakey and his family, including longtime companion Sandy Warren, moved to Northfield." * Dennis Levinson, County Executive of Atlantic County who served on the Northfield council before his election to the Board of Chosen Freeholders.County Executive Dennis Levinson, Atlantic County, New Jersey. Accessed October 29, 2013. "Prior to this position he was a councilman in the City of Northfield from 1982 to 1986 and served four terms as an Atlantic County Freeholder at Large." * Vince Mazzeo (born 1964), politician who has served in the New Jersey General Assembly since January 2014, before which he had served as the mayor of Northfield from 2008 through 2014.Parmley, Suzette. "Amid the produce, Vince Mazzeo basks in Assembly win", The Philadelphia Inquirer, December 9, 2013. Accessed September 11, 2015. "Since 2008, Mazzeo has been mayor of Northfield, population 8,600, where he was born and raised." * Evelyn Nesbit (1884–1967), chorus girl, noted for her entanglement in the murder of her ex-lover, architect Stanford White, by her first husband, Harry K. Thaw.Staff. "Evelyn Nesbit Ill of Pneumonia", The New York Times ,February 10, 1932. Accessed June 23, 2011. "Atlantic City, N. J., Feb. 9 - Evelyn Nesbit, divorced wife of Harry K. Thaw, and well known here as a cabaret entertainer, was reported ill of pneumonia tonight in her home, 2,000 Shore Road, Northfield." * N. Leonard Smith (1929-2014), politician who served on the Camden County Board of CHosen Freeholders and the Northfield Board of Education.Marino, Suzanne. "Leonard Smith, 'luckiest man in the world,' was teacher, coach to many", Shore News Today, December 20, 2014. Accessed September 11, 2015. "He was on the Northfield Board of Education when the Northfield Community School was built in 1999." References External links * Northfield City website * Northfield Community Schools * * School Data for the Northfield Community Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Mainland Regional High School website * [http://www.shorenewstoday.com/nls The Current of Northfield local newspaper] Category:Northfield, New Jersey Category:1905 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Atlantic County, New Jersey Category:City form of New Jersey government Category:Settlements established in 1905